


Paddy's Day

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Humor, cardinals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waino takes St. Patrick's Day very seriously and Yadi is sick and tired of Adam pulling pranks on him for not wearing green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddy's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I AM UNSTOPPABLE I LEARNED HOW TO ADD PICS

Adam was ready. It wasn't a typical day at Roger Dean Stadium, at least, not to Adam. The shirt was green, his shoes were green, heck, he nearly painted his face green. However, he had tried painting his face the year before and scared a group of Girl Scouts walking down the sidewalk, and they ran away screaming, "It's the Hulk! Run!"

There was one thing that Adam always, _always,_ looked forward to.

Yadier hated St. Patrick's Day, stating that it was a meaningless holiday that didn't make sense and only gave Adam an excuse to pinch him. "What's the point of wearing green?" Yadier had asked one year after Adam had planted a green glitter bomb in Yadier's locker. He could still hear Yadier scream like a girl when the bomb exploded, and he could never forget Yadier hanging him by his underwear on the hook with his catcher's gear. "There isn't a point. Why can't you just wear green? Then I wouldn't have to torture you every single year," Adam had argued, throwing another sprinkle of glitter on Yadier, who had puffed out his cheeks like a blowfish and then released a calming breath. "Green really brings out your eyes," Adam had teased, to which he had received a kick to the shin that he totally deserved. It was worth it.

The moment Yadier walked into the locker room that morning and saw Adam decked out in green, he stared at his locker in fear. The catcher wasn't wearing green. He never wore green. Green was Yadier's least favorite color, except for the grass stains that were left behind from stretching in the outfield before games. If it wasn't a grass stain, Yadier would pitch the gear entirely if it were green.

Slowly, he approached his locker. Adam watched him, amused by his fear. The catcher pressed his back to the locker next to his, Martinez's locker. He took a deep breath, and gingerly reached up and grabbed his shoe, where Adam had planted the bomb before. Yadier released a sigh and visibly relaxed when he wasn't met by the impact of 5,000 glitter sparkles. Adam was trying to keep a straight face, and Yadier noticed. "Oh, yeah, I probably should've told you, Yadi. That's not where my 'surprise' is hidden this year. You'll find it, though. I made sure of it."

Yadier rolled his eyes and pulled on his Spring Training jersey. "Why does St. Patrick's Day have to be during baseball season?" he grumbled, grabbing his shoes and stomping like an angry leprechaun to his locker.

Adam pinched him. "A pinch to grow an inch," he said. "You could use another inch or two. It's hard to hear you all the way up here."

The rest of the day was spent watching Yadier check underneath things to make sure Adam's 'surprise' wasn't hidden beneath them. Adam's tricks varied, from the exploding glitter bomb to painting his gear green to ordering green baseballs just for Yadier to use. Every year, the catcher would come to him, practically fuming. Getting chewed out was worth it in Adam's eyes.

After a very hard workout and game, Matheny dismissed the players from the locker room. Yadier leaned back against his locker. "It's almost over," Adam heard him whisper. He couldn't hide the grin that spread onto his face. Adam shook his head. "Well, I guess you beat me for once, Yadi. You win."

Yadier breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go shower. I smell like sweat."

Adam heard the shower come on just as he was packing up his shoes. He waited for a few minutes, tidying up his bag and locker. The shower went off and Yadier stepped out in a towel. He looked in the mirror and screamed, "ADAM!"

Adam laughed until his side hurt, even when Yadier took his bat out of his bag and chased him around the locker room with it. It was such a brilliant idea, to make Yadier paranoid the entire day, tell him he won, because then he wouldn't notice the green hair dye that Adam put in his shampoo. Yadier pulled on clothes and continued chasing Adam. He hit him in the leg, causing Adam to trip and fall, his face red and tears falling from his eyes as he continued to laugh. Every time he looked at Yadier, he erupted in laughter.

Yadier shook his head at Adam, and pointed the bat at him. "I'm going to get you back for this."

Sure enough, the next day, after Adam took his shower, he found that his clothes and towel were gone. Yadier had already left, but had placed a note in his locker that said, "Happy hunting :D"

When Adam looked up, both his clothes and his towel were hung from the ceiling, too far even for him to reach. He smiled and said, "Taught him everything he knows."


End file.
